Gotta Get Me Some
by JulietZombie789
Summary: Finding herself at the same little bar after the same stupid fight, she decides to take it one step further with the man who always seems to be there when her world seems to be falling apart. He couldn't stop himself this time, this time he would make her his. Oneshot for now, songfic. Nickelback's "Gotta Get Me Some"


Gotta Get Me Some

Here she was again, the same bar after the same fight, and the same 'stranger' who would buy her drinks and make her forget the asshole that had left her apartment for the 'other one'. _'Like I'm stupid'_ she scoffed to herself, taking another gulp of the drink that was placed in front of her she glanced over at her companion.

He had the same silver hair as her boyfriend, but a much larger build and was way more mature, _'I wonder how Inuyasha would feel if he knew I came here after every fight to dance with his brother...'_ finishing off her drink, she jumped off the the bar stool and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm to lead him to the dance floor.

* * *

Sesshomaru let himself be led to the dance floor by the beautiful blue eyed vixen he often found himself in the company of, not that he was complaining, she was everything he wanted and more. If only she didn't still want his stupid half brother, he would've snatched her up so quickly, human or not she was perfection in his eyes.

' _Stupid half breed doesn't know what he's missing leaving Kagome the way he does'_ he thought as the angel in front of him placed his hands on her hips and started swaying to the music, biting back a growl Sesshomaru moved with her.

* * *

Kagome dance against Sesshomaru in a way she would never dare do with Inuyasha, feeling his toned body behind hers had her head spinning quicker than the alcohol swirling around in her system. Letting the beat guide her, she slowly lowered to the ground only to rise back up and bending over a bit to tease the once Demon Lord behind her.

She could feel the vibration his growl gave off as she rose back up to standing position, the alcohol in her system making her feel braver by the second. Stepping away from him to turn around and face him, seeing the way his eyes traveled over her body, had her confidence skyrocketing. Moving her hips in a slow rotation just out of his reach, Kagome started twirling her hair around her finger and biting her lip sensually. Running her hands over her body, she closed her eyes letting her mouth fall open slightly, the heat from the confined bar making her sweat a bit.

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't tear his eyes away from Kagome, the way she was moving her body to the music and running her hands down her body had him fighting back his beast. Watching a small bead of sweat make a lazy trail down her exposed cleavage was almost his undoing, wanting nothing more than to let his tongue follow the path it made. Despite all the times they ended up here, he had never seen her move this way before, it had his hopes rising thinking he would finally be able to taste this delicious Miko in front of him.

Finally having enough, he pulled her back against him, trailing his hands down the same path hers were before. Running his claws down her sides to her hips had her rolling her head back against his shoulder and sent a shiver running down her spine.

* * *

All thoughts of Inuyasha flew from her mind in that moment, only focusing on the feeling Sesshomaru was giving her. _'If he's doing this to me with just dancing, I can't wait to get him home'_ she thought as Sesshomaru finally turned her around to face him. Before she realized what was happening, he was kissing her hungrily demanding entrance into her mouth with his tongue. They didn't stop dancing as they lost themselves in each other, the beat to the music pulsing through their bodies making them push together closer.

 _ **God almighty! Look at that body**_

 _ **Gotta get me some**_

* * *

The next thing Kagome knew, they were back at her apartment tearing each others clothes off. Starting in the living room, making their way to the bedroom, bumping into the walls in the hallway and knocking pictures off the walls in their rush.

Sesshomaru couldn't wait to get her underneath him, begging for him to bring her the brink over and over again. The taste she left in his mouth from a simple kiss had his beast in a frenzy, demanding that he be released to have a piece of the angel in his arms.

Finally making it to the bedroom, he wasted no time in removing the last article of clothing on her body and threw her down on the bed. Kissing her neck and trailing his claws over her body like he did at the bar had her throwing her head back to give him more access. The delightful noises she was making had him twitching in his boxers, fighting the urge to just plunge into her he kissed down her chest and took a nipple into his mouth.

Kagome couldn't describe the sensations she was feeling at that moment, all she knew was that Sesshomaru was making her body burn with such need that it was driving her crazy. His attention was currently on her chest, one hand was pinching one nipple while his mouth was busy with the other.

Slowly, one of his hands made his way down her body, making her arch her back in anticipation. Kagome had been wanting this since the first time her and Inuyasha had fought over his co worker, the new girl had made a move on him and he didn't stop her which resulted in her going to a bar and getting hammered. When she woke up at home with no recollection of the previous night, she made a few phone calls and found out that Sesshomaru had run into her at the bar and made sure she got home safely.

Sesshomaru's clawed finger ran over her curls, making her gasp in surprise at the new sensation running through her body. Inuyasha had never made her feel this way, always finishing quickly and leaving her unsatisfied. Why she never thought about doing this to begin with was surprising, the way Sesshomaru was rubbing her jewel had her head spinning and her hands grasping his shoulders.

Sesshomaru growled at the feeling of Kagome's blunt nails digging into his shoulders, it was getting harder and harder to keep from just pounding into her. Determined to bring her over the edge at least once before giving into his desire to have her, Sesshomaru started kissing a path down to where his fingers were currently rubbing circles around her little bud. Taking his fingers away he replaced them with his tongue, Kagome arched her back off the bed and moaned his name in response. Her taste was exquisite, something he wanted to taste over and over again. Inserting a finger into her wet cavern, he felt the muscles fluttering around his digit, signalling her fast approaching orgasm.

Kagome felt the coil in her stomach start to tighten, breathing hard the only thing she could seem to do was moan and gasp. With each flick of his tongue and stroke of his finger she was getting closer and closer to release. She grasped the sheets below her as if her life depended on it, the coil finally releasing, not being able to do anything except yell his name she felt herself fall deeper into the mattress.

Sesshomaru pumped his finger in a few more times, drawing out her first orgasm of the night as much as possible. Enjoying the taste of her innocence he let his tongue swirl around her swollen bud one last time before he slowly crawled back up to cover her body with his own. Taking her lips in a hungry kiss, he made her taste her own innocence as he aligned himself with her entrance. Pushing gently against her enjoying the whimpers of need she let out, he slowly pushed in, taking great pleasure at the way her muscles pushed at him and pulled at him.

Resting his forehead against hers, he finally pushed himself until he was completely sheathed inside her tight cavern.

Kagome let out a low throaty moan and threw her head back into the pillow, never before had she felt so full or so complete.

The way he pushed himself inside her had her gasping and moaning, not being able to form any coherent thoughts all Kagome could do was enjoy what Sesshomaru was doing.

There was no doubt in her mind, he was in complete control of the situation, the way he moved and the way he had her moving was all according to his rule. She wouldn't of had it any other way really, she felt another orgasm fast approaching. All she could do was grasp his shoulders and drag her nails down his arms as she pushed over the edge once again.

Sesshomaru hissed at the way Kagome's walls clamped down around his length with her second orgasm of the night, fighting his own release he let her come down from her high before he switched their positions.

Flipping her over onto her hands and knees he wasted no time in entering her again, pushing himself even deeper than before. Placing his hands on her waist he started up a faster rhythm than before, not being to control himself any longer.

Kagome found herself on her hands and knees, before she could even utter a word she was filled again. His length going deeper than before, closing her eyes in pleasure she found all she could do was utter his name over and over again with the occasional gasp and moan here and there. She could feel his strokes becoming more desperate, his release was approaching just as quickly as hers was. The familiar coiling in her stomach tightening with each thrust, the low growls coming from Sesshomaru making her get closer and closer.

Sesshomaru could feel his release fast approaching and if Kagome's moans were any indication, hers was too. Not being able to stop the low growls escaping he felt his beast just beneath the surface, trying to break free in order to mark her. Wanting to claim her as his as badly as Sesshomaru did, fighting it with all his might Kagome wasn't helping with the way she was pushing back into him.

Kagome could see the way Sesshomaru was struggling with his beast, to be honest she wanted him to mark her. She let her head roll to the side baring her neck in submission, Sesshomaru growled from behind her and before she knew what was happening her orgasm hit her at the same time as his and his fangs were piercing her neck. Letting out a scream of pleasure, Kagome fell forward into the pillow and just laid still. Sesshomaru fell to the side of her and pulled her to where she was laying with her back against his chest, Kagome was already asleep by the time Sesshomaru had caught his breath.

' _I marked her… How am I going to explain that to her in the morning?'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. Moving some hair out of Kagome's face, he found himself just admiring her beauty. Her slow even breathing lulling him into a dreamless sleep, pulling her closer to him he silently vowed to never let her go. They'd deal with his half brother when the time called for it, but right now he was going to enjoy this night he had with Kagome.

* * *

I'm having a bit of a writers block on my other story and I could not get this one out of my head for the life of me, so hopefully I'll be able to continue my other story.

Please review and let me know what yall think, I'd appreciate it!


End file.
